Sexiness
by MissLibertine
Summary: Tabla de refranes de Retos a La Carta. Pequeños momentos entre los capítulos, fieles a ellos o con finales alternativos. Diversos rating, diversas situaciones; un poquito de todo. Klaine. R&R.
1. Su sonrisa

**Título:** Su sonrisa.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Levísimos spoilers del 2x15, «Sexy».  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Little James by Oasis._  
><em><br>_

#01_. «__Al mal tiempo, buena cara__»._

Kurt deja escapar un profundo suspiro, mientras observa los fallidos intentos de Blaine por ocultar su traicionera risita. Lo ve morderse los labios con fuerza, haciéndolo sentir un poco más miserable. Con determinación, el joven Hummel afirma las manos a sus caderas, volviéndose para darle una mirada asesina. El muchacho de ojos verdes, por su parte, no parece realmente preocupado y sólo es capaz de levantarse cuando el pequeño ataque de risa ha terminado.

—Te lo he dicho —repite Kurt por enésima vez—: soy tan sexy como un pingüino bebé, ¿vale?

—Y yo te he dicho que puedes hacerlo —insiste Blaine, tomándolo de los hombros y girándolo para que vuelva a enfrentarse al espejo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga para ser sexy, huh?

Kurt, lejos de colaborar, alza una ceja para imponer un poco de ese respeto que ha perdido con Blaine en los últimos días. No tiene intenciones de hacer eso; no ha sido un buen día para él y, simplemente, desea que su compañero lo deje en paz y le ahorre la humillación que le está haciendo pasar. Blaine apoya la barbilla sobre su hombro y Kurt, presa de la sorpresa, lo mira a través del espejo. El miedo en sus ojos se evapora cuando ve la expresión en el rostro del solista de los _Warblers_.

—Sólo sonríe —pide—. Eso bastará.

Los labios de Kurt se curvan suavemente hacia arriba, mientras la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón aumenta un poco. Blaine le guiña un ojo, lo que sólo incita a que la expresión en el rostro del muchacho de ojos azules se vuelva más suave que antes.

—Sí, eso debería ser suficiente —concluye Blaine.


	2. Acto fallido

**Título:** Acto fallido.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>También, unos levísimos spoilers del 2x15, «Sexy».  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _For the Girl by The Fratellis._  
><em><br>_

#02_. «__Por la boca muere el pez__»._

Las manos de Kurt, blancas y delicadas, se dirigen a su boca en cuanto las palabras escapan de ella, cubriéndola y maldiciendo para sus adentros. El rostro de incredulidad de Blaine se transforma en una sonrisa pícara con la misma velocidad con la que las mejillas del joven Hummel comienzan a tornarse rojas.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —pregunta Blaine, incrédulo.

—¡Nada! —prácticamente chilla, incluso cuando intenta controlar su voz—. Olvídalo.

—¿Por qué crees que tengo que estos números de teléfono?

Kurt le da una despectiva mirada a los papeles que las alumnas de su escuela hermana le han entregado a Blaine después del show. Rodando los ojos, como si el asunto no fuese más que una tontería, el joven de mirada azulada repite:

—Porque quieren acostarse contigo.

—¿Y por qué quieren hacerlo? —repregunta Blaine cuidadosamente, alzando las cejas a la espera de la respuesta de su compañero.

Kurt sólo le da una mirada, que se debate entre la indiferencia y los instintos asesinos, negándose a repetir lo que tan accidental y estúpidamente ha soltado minutos antes. Sintiendo como sus mejillas comienzan a emanar calor y luz propia de una forma preocupante, da la media vuelta, alzando la cabeza con dignidad.

—Me voy —masculla el joven Hummel, abandonando la sala de ensayos a largas zancadas.

Blaine se queda allí, de pie, saboreando las palabras que ha oído decir a su compañero y que difícilmente volverá a escuchar otra vez.

—¿Le has hecho algo a Kurt? —pregunta Wes, quien acaba de cruzar las puertas del salón—. Lucía como si le hubieses dicho algo sucio. Y créeme, ya nada me sorprende viniendo de ti, Blaine Anderson.

La sonrisa del aludido simplemente se ensancha, dejando a su amigo ligeramente desconcertado.

—De hecho…, ha sido a la inversa, Wes —explica Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kurt, mientras tanto, se aleja a toda prisa de la sala de ensayos del coro, repitiéndose a sí mismo que el _definitivamente _no ha dicho que _cualquiera_ se acostaría con Blaine.

Suspira.

Tiene que aprender a cerrar su enorme boca. _Urgentemente._


	3. Expectativas y realidad

**Título:** Expectativas y realidad.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Spoilers del 2x14, «Blame it on the alcohol».  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Power of Not Knowing by Kings of Convenience._

_#03. _«_Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_»_. _

Kurt cierra los ojos, presionándolos tan fuertemente como sus labios. No se suponía que las cosas salieran así; esa noche ha llevado a Blaine a la fiesta de Rachel para que ellos pudieran tener un… momento, no para que él acabara allí, besuqueándose descaradamente con la anfitriona. El joven Hummel sólo es capaz de arrastrarse con su miseria a un rincón del sótano, cerca de donde Sam y Santana no dejan de besarse como si fuera la última vez. Suspira y siente una gran mano en su hombro. No abre los ojos. No quiere hacerlo.

—Si sigues caminando con los ojos cerrados, vas a estrellarte contra la pared, Kurt —no puede verlo, pero no necesita hacerlo para saber que es Finn quien le habla.

El muchacho de ojos azules se rehúsa a hacer lo que, ciertamente, sería lo más lógico.

—No importa —replica testarudamente—. Si los abro, quizás me dé cuenta que en realidad esto_ no es_ una pesadilla. Que realmente _está _sucediendo.

—¡Venga, Kurt!, Blaine está borracho y Rachel también —insiste Finn, que parece haberse sentado a su lado—. Mañana todos estaremos riendo por ello.

Kurt asiente vagamente, pero se niega siquiera a abrir uno de sus ojos para espiar un poco y ver si Rachel sigue ocupando el lugar que, por decreto, esa noche debió haber sido suyo. Prefiere confortarse con las palabras de Finn y creer fervientemente que, en la mañana, todo estará bien.

Y así permanece, con los ojos cerrados, incluso cuando la voz de Blaine y la de Rachel se mezclan en el sótano, llenando el lugar de una melodía agridulce.


	4. Pequeños trucos

**Título:** Pequeños trucos.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Ninguna.  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Just Like Heaven by The Cure._

_#04. __«__Perro que ladra, no muerde__»_._ _

—¡Blaine Anderson!

Ante la mención de su nombre, el joven de ojos verdes traga pesado y fuerza una sonrisa. Apoyando el libro que ha estado leyendo pacíficamente en la sala, se vuelve hacia la puerta, sabiendo a la perfección que debe afrontar el huracán que precede a semejante calma en la Academia Dalton. Un huracán a la moda y de piel fina, que se encarga de otorgarle una mirada asesina en toda regla.

—¿Sí, Kurt?

—¡No cantaré_ esa_ canción en nuestra próxima presentación! —insiste el joven Hummel, pensando en lo mal que se vería él personificando a Rihanna. Tenía que ser una broma pesada—. _Ni-muerto._

—Pero iría bien contigo —responde el moreno, con su usual e imperturbable parsimonia, mientras se pone de pie lentamente y acorta luego las distancias entre ambos, con seguridad y pasos tranquilos.

—¡Estás loco si crees que yo…!

Antes que pueda terminar su frase, Blaine apoya suavemente sus labios sobre los de Kurt. Un contacto suave basta para que el silencio reine nuevamente en la sala de ensayo de los _Warblers_. Un contacto de apenas unos segundos consigue desarmar a Kurt, dejándolo completamente mudo e inmóvil.

—Podrás hacerlo, créeme —asegura Blaine, sonriendo suavemente ante la estupefacción del pálido muchacho—. Muero por verlo.

Kurt balbucea algo incoherente y, así como ha venido, se aleja con el rabo entre las patas y la cabeza gacha, aún diciendo alguna que otra cosa para sí mismo que Blaine no puede llegar a escuchar.

El moreno sonríe, mientras vuelve a sentarse y retoma su lectura.

Es bueno conocer una de las pocas formas de aplacar la ira de Kurt Hummel.


	5. Negociaciones

**Título:** Negociaciones.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Algunos spoilers del 2x20, «Prom Queen».  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Suck it and See by Arctic Monkeys._

_#05. ___«_____Más vale maña que fuerza______»____._

—Yo hablaré con él —afirma Blaine, antes de levantarse del sofá, dejando atrás a Burt y Finn.

Sube las escaleras con cuidado, sabiendo que siempre será difícil lidiar con la personalidad excéntrica y particular de Kurt, que se encuentra potenciada por la cercanía del baile de graduación. Blaine no lo crítica —nunca podría hacerlo; después de todo, esos toques de imprevisibilidad y excesos son parte de la persona que ama—, pero sabe que hay ocasiones en las que debe llegar a pequeñas negociaciones con él. Puntos medios que los favorezcan a ambos.

Blaine abre la puerta y sus ojos chocan con los de Kurt. El joven Hummel tiene las manos sobre los botones de su camisa, lo que incita a pensar a Blaine que quizás la balanza acabe un poco inclinada a su favor en aquella oportunidad. Sólo un poco.

—Si vienes a convencerme para que cambie de traje; déjame decírtelo, Blaine: es en vano.

El joven Anderson sonríe suavemente, familiarizado con el tono imperativo de su compañero. Se acerca con tranquilidad, como si ambos tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo. A la distancia, estira su pierna para empujar la puerta y cerrarla. A pesar de todo, no olvida que en el piso de abajo se encuentran el padre y el hermano de su novio y que pueden asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente si tienen una mínima idea de lo que está a punto de hacer y decir.

Con cuidado, Blaine abraza a Kurt por la cintura. Escucha como el menor resopla en su oído y sonríe un poco más cuando los ojos azules lo amenazan silenciosamente. Sabe que lidiar con él nunca será fácil, pero ciertamente es parte de su encanto.

—No creo que sea demasiado cómodo —susurra Blaine contra su rostro. Una de sus manos se aferra al borde de la particular falda del traje—. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Siente el cuerpo de Kurt agitarse bajo el suyo, mientras las manos del moreno se deslizan hacia arriba, paseando por los botones de la blanca camisa de su compañero. Blaine lo besa suavemente, sus bocas presionándose una contra la otra, casta pero intensamente. Después de romper el beso, no se aleja demasiado cuando susurra:

—¿Por qué no vas por algo más clásico y me facilitas el trabajo?

Diez minutos más tarde, Blaine regresa a la sala con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro. Se deja caer despreocupadamente junto a Finn, dándoles una mirada rápida a él y su padrastro.

—Hecho.

Burt lo observa, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Intuyo que no queremos saberlo —apunta casualmente Finn, mirando hacia otro lado.


	6. Dama de hielo

**Título:** Dama de hielo.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Spoilers del 2x14, «Blame it on the Alcohol».  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Foundations by Kate Nash._

_#06. ____«______El que las hace, las paga______»____._

—Kurt, ¿vas a seguir pretendiendo que no me escuchas?

El joven Hummel, lejos de responder mínimamente con una afirmación, continúa con los ojos pegados a su libro, como si en verdad estuviese enfrascado en la historia medieval. Blaine se ha ido de su casa el fin de semana, después de la fiesta de Rachel, prácticamente siendo evadido por el quisquilloso dueño de casa. Desde ese entonces, Kurt ha evitado por completo la charla pendiente sobre el asunto… o cualquier tipo de charla en absoluto.

Y ese lunes, en la Academia Dalton, el panorama no pinta mucho mejor para Blaine Anderson.

—Kurt, por favor, ¿puedes, mínimamente, mirarme a la cara? —pide el joven, inclinándose un poco y apoyándose sobre el brazo del sofá para quedar a la altura de su compañero—. No tienes que hablarme, sólo escucharme, ¿vale?

El joven de ojos garzos se pone de pie, reuniendo toda su determinación y echándosela en la cara a Blaine como un balde de agua fría. Con un suspiro, su expresión se relaja y el mayor simplemente recibe una mirada de discreta resignación.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, Blaine —asegura, guardando su libro—. No estoy molesto.

Pero el joven Anderson sabe que aquellas palabras son una perfecta mentira, ya que los fríos ojos de Kurt le han calado hasta los huesos. Y sabe que no le debe nada, comprende perfectamente que son amigos y que aquello no debería ser más que un tonto recuerdo para ambos… pero, extrañamente, no puede dejar de disculparse, así como Kurt no puede dejar de dirigirse hacia él como si lo hubiese traicionado.

_¿Cuándo fue que nos convertimos en un viejo matrimonio?_, se pregunta Blaine a sí mismo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, comienza a correr detrás de su bella dama, con intenciones de conseguir su perdón de una vez por todas —y no morir congelado en el intento.


	7. Él duerme

**Título:** Él duerme.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Siguen los pequeños spoilers del 2x14, «Blame it on the Alcohol».  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Daydream by The Smashing Pumpkins._

_#07. ____«____Al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda_____»_____. _

El sueño de Kurt Hummel siempre ha sido liviano. Si bien su política de belleza exige, como mínimo, unas ocho horas de descanso diarias, siempre ha tenido problemas en mantener un sueño profundo después de cinco o seis horas dentro de la cama. Por supuesto, eso jamás ha sido un problema, teniendo en cuenta su ordenada vida y sus tranquilos despertares, por lo menos hasta la fiesta de Rachel.

Ni siquiera ha conseguido dormir tres horas, cuando los sonidos exteriores comienzan a atentar contra su sensible oído y su inexplicable percepción. Un gruñido bajo se escapa de sus labios, al saber que, aunque se encuentra cansado, será imposible volver a dormir. Gira sobre la cama, sin poder ir demasiado lejos; un cuerpo impide su movimiento y los recuerdos llegan a su cabeza con la misma velocidad con la que él comienza a despabilarse.

El rostro de Blaine se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca del suyo como para sentir el perfume que desprende, que ha quedado impregnado en las sábanas de su cama. Sus largas pestañas bañan las morenas mejillas y hay algo en él que obliga a Kurt a sonreír, incluso con los recientes y patéticos recuerdos de la noche anterior. Lejos de la imagen de chico ideal de instituto privado, Blaine luce desaliñado y vulnerable. Su cabello, siempre prolijamente peinado, yace sobre la almohada en irregulares y rebeldes rizos. Su rostro, siempre compuesto, se encuentra orientado hacia el lado de Kurt y los labios entreabiertos delatan el origen de unos suaves y acompasados ronquidos. Su cuerpo carece de educada postura; simplemente está perdido entre las sábanas de seda, en un nudo del que difícilmente podrá escapar con agilidad.

_Adorable._ Esa es la única palabra que cruza la mente de Kurt. Estira su mano y sus dedos vacilan en el aire, antes de perderse, con una comedida caricia, entre las revoltosas hebras de cabello oscuro. Como el artífice de un crimen, retira la mano rápidamente y se dedica sólo a mirarlo por algunos minutos, con una incontenible sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Repentinamente, las escasas horas de sueño parecen una nimiedad.

_Él duerme_. Y a Kurt realmente no le molestaría dejar de dormir de por vida, si eso significa poder seguir observándolo.


	8. De alguien más

**Título:** De alguien más.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Spoilers del 2x12, «Silly Love Songs».  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Baby I'm Just a Fool by Spiritualized._

_#08. ____«____Agua que no has de beber, déjala correr_____»_____. _

Kurt sabe que no es una buena idea, pero no puede hacer más que suspirar y hacerse a un lado, mientras Blaine sigue entonando nerviosamente en la sala de los _Warblers_. Una mueca desganada se queda en su rostro por más tiempo del debido, mientras el coro escucha atentamente la versión de _When I Get You Alone _que el joven Anderson ha estado preparando tan minuciosamente para el día de San Valentín. El muchacho de mirada perdida recibe un pequeño golpecito en su hombro, que lo hace salir de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Jeff le da una suave sonrisa; conciliadora, casi cómplice.

—¿Estás bien con todo esto? —pregunta.

Kurt ni siquiera se molesta en fingir que no le interesa o en ocultar lo que, al parecer, es ya bastante obvio para todo el mundo, menos para Blaine. Mordiéndose el labio, el joven Hummel asiente con lentitud.

—Supongo que sí.

Después de todo, él no tiene ningún derecho a reclamar nada. Blaine es libre de cantarle a quien quiera, cómo y dónde quiera, porque no le pertenece a nadie. Y Kurt, internamente, envidia un poco esa determinación inconsciente y esos deseos locos de demostrar lo que siente, incluso cuando sus métodos no son los mejores.

Porque Blaine, por lo menos, lo está intentando. Él, en cambio, sigue allí, sentado y pretendiendo que todo eso está bien, cuando lo único que desea es interrumpir el ensayo y decirle al joven solista que no puede cantar para nadie más que no sea él. Las palabras, sin embargo, se arremolinan en su garganta y de su rostro no salen más que miradas de frustración. Prefiere seguir allí sentado y decepcionarse a sí mismo que arriesgarse a perder a la única persona de la que auténticamente se ha enamorado. _Cobarde, _se repite a sí mismo, pero sigue sin moverse de su puesto.

Blaine no es suyo.

Y quizás, el catorce de febrero, ni siquiera pueda declararlo como un alma libre.


	9. Sexto sentido

**Título:** Sexto sentido.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Spoilers del 2x20, «Prom Queen».  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Barely Legal by The Strokes._  
><em><br>_

#09_. «__Mucho ruido y pocas nueces__»._

Kurt y Blaine se miran con una sonrisa pícara, llena de confidencia, mientras el joven Hummel apoya un dedo sobre los labios de su novio, pidiéndole con una significativa mirada que guarde silencio, incluso cuando para él es prácticamente imposible contener la risa. Con pasos ligeros, tomados de la mano, ambos se deslizan por el vestidor de la casa de los Hummel. Finn ha llegado ya hace tiempo, después de haberse perdido la fiesta de graduación, por lo que las luces se encuentran apagadas y en la casa reina la calma. Sólo el eco de los pasos de los dos muchachos por las escaleras interrumpe el perfecto silencio en el que la familia descansa.

Habiéndose colado en el cuarto de Kurt, el anfitrión cierra la puerta con cuidado, soltando todo el aire contenido en el momento en que la misma hace un suave sonido al trabarse. Mirándolo por sobre su hombro, le da una sonrisa de tranquilidad a su acompañante, que ya se encuentra sentado sobre la cama y luchando con los zapatos.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso —susurra Kurt, acercándose y arrodillándose frente a Blaine.

—Siento que los roles se han invertido aquí —comenta, sonriendo tiernamente—. Tú eres la reina, yo debería estar haciendo eso.

En respuesta, el joven Hummel sonríe también y, después de quitarle los zapatos a su novio, se pone de pie para sentarse junto a él. Blaine se acerca casi por inercia, hasta que sus brazos se tocan y sus narices se hacen mutuas cosquillas. El mayor sonríe antes de besar a Kurt, quien sólo puede suspirar contra sus labios y perderse en el contacto entre sus bocas.

El beso se torna demandante, mientras ambos se mueven y el más pequeño se deja tumbar sobre la cama, quedando Blaine sobre él, presionando su cuerpo y envolviéndolo con un asfixiante calor. Las manos no pueden quedarse quietas, las bocas no toman tiempo suficiente para respirar y los pequeños gemidos escapan de sus labios con naturalidad, entremezclándose con los nombres susurrados furtivamente. Después de unos cuantos besos, se separan, agitados, sólo lo suficiente como para mirarse a los ojos. Ese instante se vuelve intenso, delirante.

—Yo, Kurt… —susurra Blaine, su voz ronca y llena de promesas desmedidas.

—_¿Kurt, ya estás aquí? _

Kurt abre los ojos como platos y empuja a su novio hacia un costado. Este gira sobre la cama, pronto llega al borde y acaba cayendo al suelo con un sonido seco, soltando un suave y casi imperceptible quejido. El joven Hummel, por su parte, respira profundamente, intentando componerse antes de responder:

—Sí, papá, ya hemos llegado —explica, con una perfecta calma—. He preparado una cama para Blaine en el suelo y ya estamos yéndonos a dormir.

—_Oh… vale_ —escucha decir a su padre—. _Buenas noches, chicos._

El eco de los pasos alejándose es el único sonido que se escucha por algunos segundos._  
><em>

—Tu padre debe tener un sexto sentido para cortarnos el rollo, ¿sabes? —murmura Blaine, sin siquiera molestarse en levantarse del suelo.


	10. Malas experiencias

**Título:** Malas experiencias.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Spoilers del 2x12, «Silly Love Songs».  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Something Is Not Right With Me by Cold War Kids._

#10_. «Quien mal anda, mal acaba». _

Kurt escucha suspirar a Blaine por enésima vez y le echa una mirada de reojo, mientras ambos se dirigen a refugiarse en la calidez de _Lima Bean_. El joven de ojos azules no está muy seguro de lo que debe hacer, por lo que sólo actúa por instinto, pensando que un café puede calmar los ánimos de Blaine después del rechazo.

—¿Qué fue mal? —pregunta Blaine, cogiendo los dos café distraídamente y llevando ambos a la mesa.

Kurt tiene tanta experiencia en el asunto de los noviazgos como su amigo y, por si fuera poco, jamás se le ha declarado a nadie —ni ha tenido verdaderas intenciones de hacerlo. Aunque, si se pone a pensarlo objetivamente, sabe que aquellas demostraciones con la firma de su compañero son un poco…

—_Excéntricas_ —apunta Kurt pensando en voz alta, casi sin querer—. Esas presentaciones Blaine… no todos pueden lidiar con ellas tan fácilmente, ¿sabes?

—Fue sólo una canción —se queja el moreno infantilmente.

—Blaine, no hiciste una elección muy… sutil —explica, torciendo el gesto—. Creo que debes buscar un nuevo método para declararte. Decirle a alguien que _puede guardar sus juguetes en el cajón_ no es muy romántico, ¿sabes?

El joven Anderson lo observa atentamente, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa y dejando que el mentón repose sobre su mano, mientras el vapor del café le hace cosquillas en la piel.

—¿Cómo qué?

Kurt suspira.

—No lo sé.

Con desesperación, Blaine se deja caer sobre la mesa, su frente golpeando contra la superficie y haciendo sentir a Kurt ligeramente mal por él. Sus intentos fallidos en el campo amoroso aparentemente han sido demasiados y el joven Hummel tiene deseos de ayudarlo. Incluso cuando sabe que no puede decirlo en voz alta, las víctimas de Blaine parecen demasiado fuera de su alcance. Complicadas, lejanas, platónicas… y no puede evitar pensar que todo lo que necesita es alguien que se le parezca, que comparta cosas con él, que lo entienda; alguien… como él mismo.

—Una confesión directa —propone de repente, encogiéndose de hombros e intentando despejar su mente—, y en privado. Un beso, quizás; pero no una canción.

Kurt suelta todo aquello sin pensarlo realmente, sólo deseando hacer sentir a Blaine un poco mejor. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos es consciente que, algunas semanas después, será justamente Kurt quien recibirá unas dulces palabras en el silencio de un aula de Dalton, mientras un travieso beso explicaría lo que las torpes palabras jamás sabrían definir.

...

**N/A: Aquí termina, gente; esos eran los diez refranes de la tabla. Estoy infinitamente agradecida por los reviews que han dejado y por que hayan apoyado estas pequeñas locuras que tanto disfruté escribir. Me gustaría saber si desean que siga haciendo este tipo de cosas —buscar una nueva tabla, quizás— o si prefieren que me digne a subir alguno de los longfics que tengo en mente, incluso cuando es seguro que no podré actualizar con tanta frecuencia como lo hago con los drabbles. En serio me interesa su opinión, porque realmente aún no me decido con qué continuar.  
><strong>

**Nuevamente un millón de gracias por la buena onda. ¡Saludos! Nos leemos pronto por aquí.**

**MrsV.  
><strong>


End file.
